Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure/The Challenge
The Challenge is the third chapter of Spartan Ops Episode 1.[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops#episodeId=1 Halo Waypoint - Spartan Ops] In this chapter, Fireteams Crimson and Majestic compete to see who can clear their towers first. Transcript {Cutscene} Open to shot of an Alpha Crawler walking on the surface of a Forerunner structure. *'CDR Sarah Palmer (COM)': "Spartans, you're being deployed to a pair of identical structures located north of primary operations." Camera shifts to show the Crawler is actually upside-down and zooms out to reveal more Crawlers. *'Palmer (COM)': "Here's a challenge for you: who can clear their base of Prometheans first?" *'Paul DeMarco (COM)': "Yeah? And what do we win if we beat Crimson, Commander?" *'Palmer (COM)': "The respect of your peers, DeMarco. That should be an exciting new experience for you." {Gameplay} *'DeMarco (COM)': "DeMarco to Commander Palmer. Hello?" Crimson moves forward to engage Promethean forces. *'DeMarco (COM)': "Crimson! Are you there?" *'DeMarco (COM)': "I can't hear anybody." *'Gabriel Thorne (COM)': "Maybe everyone's ignoring you, DeMarco." *'DeMarco (COM)': "Shut it, Thorne. Get on point and take down that comm jammer." Crimson advances towards the waypoint. *'Jared Miller (COM)': (garbled) "Crimson, Majestic, can anyone hear me?" Promethean reinforcements arrive and engage Crimson. *'DeMarco (COM)': "Taking down the jammer cleared up the signal. Crimson, if you can hear us, hit any jammers you see!" Crimson clears the area and deactivates the jammer. *'Miller (COM)': "Commander! Majestic and Crimson comm signals are back." *'Palmer (COM)': "About time! Good work, teams. Now then, let the games begin." *'Miller (COM)': "Marking first targets for each team, Commander." Crimson advances towards the first target as more Prometheans arrive. *'Palmer (COM)': "Show me what you've got, Spartans." *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, looks like your first contact with the Prometheans. These are crawlers, fast and mean, but pretty easy to deal with." A portal opens and dispenses Watchers. *'Miller (COM)': "You've got Watchers in the area, Crimson." Crimson engages the enemy. *'DeMarco (COM)': "Commander, we're moving to the next target." *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, pick up the pace. DeMarco's team is making you look bad." A Watcher spawns a Focus Turret. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, that Watcher's bringing a turret online!" Crimson disables the first objective. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson's cleared their tower, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Next tower, then. Show some hustle." Another portal opens and more Watchers arrive. *'Miller (COM)': "Watch out for… um, the Watchers, actually." *'Palmer (COM)': "Take out the Watchers, Crimson." Crimson makes it to the second tower. *'Palmer (COM)': "Haven't heard from you in a while, DeMarco." *'DeMarco (COM)': "Just having a discussion with the locals, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "FYI. Crimson's gaining on you." A Watcher spawns another turret. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, watch out! Another turret coming online." Crimson disables the second tower. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson's got their second tower down, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Nicely done. Painting a waypoint for your third target." More Promethean reinforcements arrive as Crimson advances towards the central structure. *'DeMarco (COM)': "Second tower down, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson's way ahead of you, DeMarco." *'DeMarco (COM)': "We'll catch up, Commander." Crimson advances to the top of the structure. *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, there's your next target." More Watchers arrive. *'Palmer (COM)': "You've got Watchers." Crimson disables the final target. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson has disabled all systems, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Good show. Marking an evac location for you now." *'DeMarco (COM)': "Oh, come on! Crimson's base can't have had the defenses our's did!" *'Palmer (COM)': "You're right, DeMarco. Crimson had more to deal with than you." Additional Prometheans arrive and engage as Crimson moves to the evac zone. *'Robert Dalton (COM)': "Crimson, Dalton in Transport. You need to secure that location before your ride out can land." *'Miller (COM)': "There's still some Prometheans left to clear out. Marking them now." As Crimson engages the enemy, yet another portal opens and more Watchers join the fight. *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton, Crimson could use some new toys." *'Dalton (COM)': "I can arrange that, Commander." Two ordnance-pods bearing Rocket Launchers land. *'Miller (COM)': "Got it." More Watchers arrive. *'Palmer (COM)': "Send Crimson some resupply, Dalton." *'Dalton (COM)': "Already on its way, Commander." Two more Rocket Launchers are dropped. *'Miller (COM)': "Ah! There it is!" Crimson eliminates all hostiles. *'Miller (COM)': "Dalton, Crimson has secured the location." *'Dalton (COM)': "Affirmative. Pelican inbound." A Pelican arrives to collect Crimson. *'Palmer (COM)': "Nice work down there, Crimson. Maybe next time, eh Majestic?" *'DeMarco (COM)': "You know we will, Commander." Fade to black as the level ends. Glitches *There is a known glitch in this chapter which prevents the player(s) from completing the mission if they advance too quickly through the objectives. Specifically, if the player moves immediately from the second tower to the third and fails to spawn the set of enemies on the third (central) tower, Palmer will mark an evac location and subsequently Dalton will claim that you need to clear the area before he can pick you up—all part of the standard dialogue. However, the "clear the evac zone" objective will never be completed, regardless of whether or not all enemies are eliminated, and the mission cannot be finished. Due to the speed with which the player has to move from the second to the third objective, this glitch can only be achieved with the jetpack. Gallery H4hd_12.jpg|Spartans fighting a Promethean Crawler and Watcher. H4hd 13.jpg|A Spartan fighting two Crawlers. Sources The Challenge